Demon Twins and Clubs
by xx-AlbertWesker-xx
Summary: This story was originally written in 2006. Finally adding it here. Yes, it's been posted in other places. This features Dante, Vergil and the strip club, Love Planet, from DMC3. Sadly, I am not any good with making a summary. So sorry.


**Title:** Demon Twins and Strip Clubs

**Pairing:** Vergil/Dante

**Disclaimer:** The characters and locations do NOT belong to me. If I were to own Dante and Vergil, this sort of thing would happen in game; a lot. But, no. Everything is the property of Capcom! I'm not making any money from this story, it's purely for fun.

**Notes:** This was something I wrote in 2006. Pretty old stuff. It has been posted in other places, indeed. It has not been edited from the original version, either.

* * *

**~~ Demon Twins and Strip Clubs ~~**

Love Planet, once a well populated, late night hang out, was now run down and abandoned. But it wasn't by any means a forgotten place. On this particular night, the latter was especially true.

Dante, legendary, Demon hunting son of Sparda was seated on the stage, waiting as patiently as he could. That wasn't an easy task, either, considering he'd mixed a large amount of a highly potent aphrodisiac into his last drink. Why? Simply because it was an aphrodisiac that worked tenfold in strength upon demons, capable of making even the strongest Demon horny. It wasn't that he needed the extra drive, that was just one of the…perks. The real reason behind it was to get Vergil there and have him all hot and bothered, at that. To a 'normal' person that would have sounded purely insane, but it wasn't. He and Vergil were twins and they shared one of the deepest bonds possible. Vergil would feel it. Not the full effect, that was true, but more than enough.

As if on some cue to those words, the elder son of Sparda burst through the front door, slamming it harshly behind himself. Dante simply looked up, calm and cool, taking in the sight of his twin. He smirked faintly, knowing at once it had worked just as he'd hoped. The normally cold twin had a more flushed appearance than usual. The silk scarf he always wore was hanging loosely around his neck and his vest was partly unzipped, exposing a small amount of perfect, unmarked skin. Small details, but for anyone that knew Vergil, it was completely out of the ordinary.

"Dante…" Vergil panted, stalking toward the stage. His movements lacked all of the usual cold grace. "What did you do, Dante?!" He growled, a hand darting out to grab for his unruly sibling.

"Whoa!" Dante snickered, rolling back away from the questing hand of his twin. He sprung to his feet a few inches away, ending up standing at the side of the pole that graced the stage. It had remained very much intact. "Had a drink. But I was bored, Verge. Mixed in an…aphrodisiac. Heh."

"Fool!" Vergil snapped, leaping up onto the stage, a cold glare given to Dante. "You should have known I'd feel part of it!"

"Oooh, yeah. And I'm betting you've been feeling it REAL good. Probably been…getting all hot. And I'm sure that leather is feeling a bit more…confined. I know mine is."

Vergil grunted and looked away from his twin. Every word was true, but it would be completely unlike him to come out and say so. Not that Dante was blind, of course. He'd know the truth. Furthermore, he'd see it. Ever since the aphrodisiac had seized control of him, he'd been stuck with a raging hard on, which meant it was the same for Dante.

"And, Verge…" Dante purred, slowly and cautiously moving closer to his brother. "Before you bother to open your mouth and say anything snide…don't. I did this because I wanted some…playtime. And I wanted it with someone as hot as myself for a change."

Vergil snorted softly. "If you think I'm going to fuck you, Dante…you're wrong. I'd sooner suffer."

"Well, I was kinda hoping for that, but…I figured you wouldn't be willing. Not this time, anyway. But it's okay. We can just…'play'."

Vergil snorted again, his gaze still directed away from his brother. Dante took this as an opportunity and closed more of the space that was between them. Soon the only thing separating them was the pole.

"You know you need relief." Dante purred, arms reaching beyond the pole to gently touch the sleeves of Vergil's coat. "And personally, I don't believe you'd go and get yourself off. You'd probably think it was below you or something. So that leaves…me…or Arkham."

Vergil growled softly. Arkham. That was disgusting, not to mention a bit of a low blow, even coming from Dante. Not that he viewed Dante as much better, his younger twin being so promiscuous, quick to flaunt himself and take any shred of attention he was given. Disgraceful, really. Ah, but it was always so easy to get lost in that particular sea of thought, musing over each and every fault his foolish brother possessed.

Dante hadn't overlooked Vergil's state of thought, either. Rather, he took advantage of it. His fingers slid away from the sleeves of that blue coat and over to the vest, seeking for the zipper. It was found quickly and he started drawing it down. He did his best to be gentle about it, seeing no reason to draw Vergil out of his idle state of thought. Not yet.

"Hn?" Vergil was not quite that lost, though. And he possessed such heightened instincts, anyway. He flicked his icy gaze to Dante.

"Heh…" Dante grinned sheepishly, drawing his hands away from his twin. He'd managed to get the vest unzipped before that, however, and it fell open once contact was broken. Even more of his elder twin's pale, perfect skin was exposed to his gaze and Dante let out a breath. "You're…so beautiful. I wish you'd see it, just once."

"Foolishness." Vergil grunted softly, in that noncommittal way of his. Despite that, however, he shed out of his coat, letting it fall to the floor in an undignified heap. Now wasn't the time for neatness, anyway. And his body felt so hot, the burden of clothing was slowly driving him crazy.

"Mmn, yeah…" Dante purred again, watching as Vergil's coat fell away. "That's what it's about, baby."

Dante slid from his coat, as well. He moved slowly, giving the simple task a strangely seductive edge. Vergil had not meant to watch with such intent fascination, but he couldn't stop himself. The way Dante moved was so…alluring. That was what people admired about Dante, though. That one simple skill, that ability to make anything he did look so damn good.

"Come on, Verge…" Dante stepped around the pole, moving over to his twin. He slipped gracefully around behind him, an arm curling around that slender, but strong, body. He leaned partially over one shoulder, his mouth coming level to his twins ear. "Let's play." He purred out seductively, rubbing playfully against his twin. Through layers of leather his hard on brushed against his twin's ass. Dante found it hot, of course.

"Mmn…" Vergil grunted, letting out a breath. "Enough."

"Nah. Not even close to enough."

Dante slid his other arm around Vergil, ignoring the sigh that came forth from his twin. Both hands started working on the black belt of his twin. It was no different than the one that he wore, so it took only a second to get it unfastened. He drew it away and tossed it aside.

"Dante, please…" The elder twin growled, trying to pry Dante's hands away. It was to no avail, however. "Hn…"

"It's just harmless playtime. A few touches here and there…" Dante ran his hands up his brother's stomach, over his chest, ending at his neck. He pulled off that scarf and tossed it away. "Nothing too bad. Nothing you can't handle. You're strong."

"Hmph."

Dante snickered softly, hands snaking back down his brother's form, playing here and there along the way. The small gasps that were draw from Vergil at those touches were pleasing to hear. He placed a kiss to his twin's neck, biting softly against the skin, tongue flicking out to tease the spot. His breath was hot against the newly moistened flesh as he undid his brother's pants.

"Dante, I…" Whatever he was going to say was forgotten quickly and he wrenched away from his brother. When he did come to a stop again, turning to face his unruly other half, the pole was back between them.

"You're making this harder than it needs to be, baby." Dante stepped forth, grabbing a hold of the pole. He moved up to it and rubbed up against it, letting out a deep, hot growl.

Vergil swallowed hard as he both watched and listened. That certainly tore it. His mind may have insisted that he resist, but his body demanded that he give in. And in between how hot he felt and watching Dante, it was the latter that came out as the victor.

Vergil tore his gaze away from his twin with a groan, kicking off his boots in a hurry. He worked just as quickly to shed out of his vest, gloves, pants and boxers. Indeed, he was not like Dante, he actually found it proper to wear something beneath his pants. The cool air that rushed over him once he was free of clothing was a relief, as well, but still not enough.

Vergil turned his gaze back to his twin, relieved to find that Dante had been smart enough to rid himself of his clothing, as well. He was leaned back against the pole. And the moment he caught on to Vergil staring at him, he smirked and rubbed up against the cold metal. Vergil had to admit one thing; Dante looked good like that. But it was more than that, too. Dante looked like he belonged there, almost as if he'd been born to do this.

"Come here, Verge." Dante purred, motioning for his twin to come forth.

"Hmph." Vergil snorted softly and shook his head, stubbornly standing his ground. No matter how great his need was, he wasn't going to just give in and go to Dante. Not, of course, that there was much space between them, anyway. It was simply the principle of the thing.

The attempts didn't discourage Dante, though, which wasn't exactly a big surprise. He simply reached around and took a hold of his twin, fingers curling around both of his wrists. He yanked him up against the opposite side of the pole. That cold bit of metal was pressed so firmly between them, a bit of hot skin touching here and there. It had always felt so good alone, playing in the club and against the pole. But it was already safe to assume it was ten times better with someone, especially when that someone was his mirror image.

"Hnn…" Vergil groaned, closing his eyes. "I don't know why you insist on this."

"Because you need it. I need it. And it's fucking hot."

Dante canted his head to the side, and slowly leaned forth toward Vergil. A hand slid up his twins arm, coming to rest against the side of his face. As Vergil opened his eyes and moved to pull away, Dante held him firmly in place, leaning forth a bit more. At last there was no space left between their faces and his mouth was pressed to Vergil's in a feather light kiss.

Vergil was the first to make any sound that suggested how much he enjoyed Dante's attention. And the moment he had done so, Dante took it as a full opportunity to explore the mouth of his twin with his tongue. It was slow and thorough, his tongue playing against that of his brother. And Vergil tasted so very good, enough to make Dante moan softly against his mouth.

Vergil found, as the kiss lingered on, that Dante tasted good as well. Exotic, even. And his will to resist his persistent twin was no longer there, though he was still rather loathe to admit it. He reached out and tentatively rested a hand against Dante's bare chest, letting his fingers glide down the soft, smooth skin. He wasted no time in trailing his fingers downward, letting slender digits curl so carefully around his twin's erection.

"Ooh, Ver…" Dante half purred, half moaned against his twin's mouth. "Stroke me, Ver."

"What's in it for me, Dante?" The colder twin questioned, allowing his fingers to glide once over Dante's hard length. The moan that was elicited from his twin was beautiful.

"Come on, Ver. Just a few good strokes. I'll…I'll give you head if you do, baby."

"Alright, Dante. But as you said, just a few."

Vergil smirked coldly as he curled his fingers tightly around his brother's hard shaft. He stroked firmly from base to tip, and then back down again. With each repeat of the motion, he dragged his thumb over the head. The sweet moans this brought forth from Dante made it easy to set aside any shame Vergil normally would have felt at such actions.

Vergil was aware that release would come much quicker for both of them, due to the aphrodisiac running so rampant through their system. Even so, he continued to stroke Dante in that languid, but firm manner, not stopping until Dante began to thrust eagerly into his hand. At that he pulled away, shaking his head slowly at his unruly, but beautiful, brother.

"Hn…" A breathy whine emitted softly from Dante. "Need more, Ver…more…"

"Tsk, tsk…" Vergil took a step back, moving to his side so that the pole was no longer in between he and Dante. "You said only a few."

"So fucking literal…"

Vergil chuckled softly. It was good to see Dante discouraged. And yet, it hadn't discouraged his twin quite as much as he'd expected, for he was quick to realize Dante was moving swiftly toward him. He watched with a vast amount of interest, wondering what his brother was up to and if he was going to get an explanation. After another moment of observation, he was aware that he was not getting one…and that he didn't need one, either.

Dante took a harsh hold of his twin and pulled him into a hot kiss, though it was one that only lasted a split second. Faster than even Vergil could register in this state of mind, Dante began sinking to his knees, trailing hot, wet kisses down his twin's torso.

Upon fully settling upon his knees, not second was wasted. His tongue flicked out to run along the full length of his brother's erection, extra attention so lovely lavished upon the head. He suckled lightly upon the head of his brother's hard on and the moans that action drew from Vergil were all the motivation he needed. His mouth descended quickly upon his beautiful twin, drawing into his mouth as much of the hard flesh as he could.

Vergil moaned again, strong fingers tangling into Dante's silver locks. He held his brother firmly in place as he gently, rhythmically thrust into that inviting mouth. Dante was like a personal god in that moment, taking all he was given, even when Vergil so insistently pushed himself as deeply as he could into his twin's throat. He couldn't stop himself, the hot, moist interior of his twin's wicked mouth so wonderful.

Hnn, Dante…" Vergil panted, curling his fingers tighter into silver hair. Damn Dante for that aphrodisiac, damn this whole situation. Why did he have to be so good, though?

Without delaying or halting the pleasure of his twin, Dante slid a hand down his own body, wrapping his fingers around himself. He stroked over himself fervently, wanting so badly to come at the same time that Vergil did. It wouldn't be long, all of his senses assured him of that.

Dante, driven rather wild by the still present aphrodisiac, as well as his touches, moaned hotly against his twin. The sound caused erotic reverberations against his shaft and Vergil moaned loudly again, almost losing it there. He resisted the urge for that moment, only to have Dante drag the edge of his canines down along him. Vergil arched his back gracefully, forcing himself once again deeply into that hot mouth, crying out wildly as he came.

Dante was so enthralled by the sounds his twin made, as much as the feel of hot seed being released into his mouth. Another stroke of his hand over his own hard shaft and he came, too, spilling himself over his palm and fingers, that which he couldn't catch ending up one more mess upon the decrepit old stage.

As their more intense moment faded, Dante began to withdraw from his twin, but not before swallowing the hot, thick, sticky fluid that had been released into his mouth. Anything that remained was quickly lapped away, Dante giving his brother's softening flesh one last, loving lick. Dante raised his head to gaze at Vergil, whom quickly locked eyes with him.

"Yum." Dante licked his lips and smirked devilishly at his brother.

"Dante…you win that one…" Vergil breathed, letting fingers wander through his own, spiky hair. "But if you ever do that again, I'm going to kick your ass…"

Dante only snickered, shaking his head slowly. He brought his hand up to his mouth and lapped a good deal of his own sticky release from it. Instead of swallowing it immediately, he held it within his mouth, rising to his feet so he could look into his brother's eyes. He seized a hold of his brother and kissed him again, hot and hard. He forced his twin's mouth open again, but this time not just to get his tongue in, but to give Vergil a hot taste of sticky release. The enjoyment was universal, each moaning into the other's mouth before the embrace was finally broken.

"I do love you, Ver…" Dante cleared his throat as he turned away, gathering up his clothing.

"I…know…"

Vergil sighed softly as he plucked his things up from the ground, one by one. He had known what Dante wanted to hear, but was incapable of speaking those words. He shook his head at his own foolishness and quickly dressed, slowly but surely starting to feel like his normal self. Yet the road to his normality would still be quite long.

"Heh, well…" Dante cleared his throat, pulling on his clothes, though he wore much less than Vergil. He zipped up his pants with a light grunt, knowing he'd need a good shower when he got back, considering he hadn't brought anything to clean off with. "I know you'll be you again before long. So I should probably take this in good graces and run now, eh?"

"Mmn…" Vergil mused over the question, his expression slowly turning to that of a feral smirk. "You've got that right."

"Don't need to tell me twice, baby." Dante leaned over and slapped Vergil on the ass, taking a final moment to read the surprise in his twin's eyes. A moment later he turned and leapt off the stage, his leather clad form vanishing out of the nearby door.

Vergil shook his head slowly. Dante, such a fool. He leapt down from the stage and started for the door. But his form utterly vanished before he'd ever had a chance to reach it, the art of teleportation serving him well once more.

**~~Fin~~**

**

* * *

  
**


End file.
